Dramatis personae
Onsdagsdrager Player Characters: ''' '''Aneurin, the half-elf barbarian - Mighty and posessed of the willful spirit of the wolves. Aziz, the rogue - A real smooth guy, who wants to be the greatest thief that ever lived. Cillian, the wizard - a wizened old human wizard, once a mighty sorcerer of renown, he has studied for a lifetime to regain some semblance of his lost power. Flastergast (RIP), the sorcerer - a wild-magic wielder who we never got to know very well. He died by a musketball to the face, ambushing mercenaries of the Platinum Exchange in the Square of the Septarch. Ilvalin, '''the pirate swashbuckler - a half-elf who cannot resist a dare. '''NikNak, '''the goblin druid - an uncommonly ugly and antisocial goblin who does not seem to get along with anyone. '''Samuel Sterns, the sorcerer - a human sorcerer of dull wit, but great power of healing. Tross, 'the fighter - a half-orc brute who works for the Riverside Gang, and loves a good fight. '''Wen, '''the human monk - he died very fast, working off a debt for the RIverside Gang, on behalf of a friend. '''Feovilda, '''the halfling cleric of Chauntea '''NPCs: ' '''THE RAT-GUILD: Abukar, Big Fang: A great-bellied wererat kingpin, who wants Aziz to kill Amadio, his 2nd in command. Amadio, First Snout: A wererat cleric of the King Rat, and scout leader (First snout) for the sewer gang of ratblooded who swear loyalty to Big Fang Abukar Isan: A bandit of Big Fang Abukars gang, who has at some point gambled with Aziz. Alive due to the attentions of Samuel. Isan has been stirred to vengeance by Aziz. THE RED HANDS Mazoga the Fair: 'The aggressive and dangerous leader of the Red Hands. We have not yet met her. Somewhat mental and a worshipper of some dark and hungry deity she calls ''The great mother. Can bring unnatural fertility to halfbreed races, and cannot be killed. 'Anders: '''An old and steady hand in the Red Hands, who works for Mazoga. Seems alright. '''THE AMVYETR ' '''High Shepherd Naveen: '''The high priest of the temple of Chauntea in the Amvyetr; he practices a very different kind of Chantea-nism than Feo prefers. '''Andros: '''A griffin, a steed of the winddancer Padma. '''Padma: '''A winddancer of Amior, who Feo and Sammy briefly met at the Amvyetr. She invited them to a show. '''THE WHORE'S MOUTH The Salty Mermaid: '''Pirate bar where Ilvalin's crew and Andrei Bullthews hangs out '''Andrei Bull-Thews (da: Andrei Oksearm) : '''A riverbarge captain who runs his business out of the Whore's Mouth. Smuggling and very quiet night-time transport is on the menu. Relatively discreet and loyal, but also greedy. '''OUTCITY GENERAL: Harvest's Bounty Inn: '''A nice riverside Inn, run by Zephyros Kytho and Zephyros Maghera of the Island of Oona. '''The Rat's Nest: '''A seedy bar where Sammy works, for room and board. '''Ludmila Klinker: '''The daughter of Oldegast Klinker, the founder of the Platinum Exchange. She is trained as a wizard, and is herself an older rockgnome. Does much of the day-to-day business. '''Oldegast Klinker: '''The founder of the Platinum Exchange, an ancient rockgnome. He is nearly blind and his skin is parchment-like and white. Was quite close to Aneurin during the heist, but got saved by his officer of guards. '''Teruhn the Alchemist: '''A very polite alchemist of the Outcity, expensive, and a lover of Tea's '''Augustin Dominar: '''A mighty sorcerer, rebellious son of an even mightier sorcerer. '''Timon: '''A desert-herb drug dealer who works in the caravan quarter. '''Sufyan: '''The senior priest of the Temple of Lathander, after Dawngreeter Verini died. '''THE RIVERSIDE GANG The Stuffed Pig: 'An inn that is also the center of operations for the Riverside Gang. '''Bela : '''A vicious-looking young woman who works as a poisoner and vicious assassin for the Riverside Gang, she wears dramatic make-up and black leather armour. Slender and athletic. She was on the heist, but we saw little of her. '''Ezrah : '''A 12-year-old wheelwrights' apprentice who is functioning as the inside-man for the Riverside Gang, for their heist against the Platinum Exchange. Ezrah was horrifically wounded by NikNak during a violent altercation, and now walks with an odd limb, having terrible and permanent pains in his diaphragm. '''Nordbert Noakes: '''The ''consiglieri, so to speak, of the Riverside Gang. Advises Renart Achille, and is businesslike and very even-tempered, rarely says anything in anger, or any emotion for that matter. '''Notker Noakes: A caporegime, so to speak, of the Riverside Gang. A very violent and short-tempered halfling, with less brains than his brother, and an impressive mean streak. Represents the muscle-side of the gang. Renart Achille: Leader of the Riverside Gang, a handsome middle-aged man with short salt-and-pepper hair, a sharp beard and wide shoulder. Mischievous and considered good-natured within the criminal community of the Outcity Katrin: 'The barmaid who survived the attack on ''The Stuffed Pig tavern. 'Deceased NPCs: ' '''Dawngreeter Verini (RIP): '''The bitchy high-priestess of the Temple of Lathander in the Outcity. She was decapitated by Ilvalin. '''Jens (RIP): A half-Orc who Aziz befriended very shortly before his tragic demise at the hands of sewer troglodytes. We can only hope that his share of the heist will keep his mother and 47 siblings safe and well-fed. Khaled (RIP): A bandit of Big Fang Abukars gang, who has at some point gambled with Aziz. Alive due to the attentions of Samuel. Died in the deeps fighting troglodytes. '''Thropp (RIP): '''The fat and lazy caretaker that feeds and nurses Martha, Mathilda and Mary. He's a real sweetheart. Likes to play the violin. Is employed and paid by the Artificer's guild. Was also violently murdered by Aneurin, when Aziz revealed his identity to Thropp. '''Martha (RIP), Mathilda & Mary: '''Kind and gentle otyughs of the sewer cisterns. They are very hungry. So very, very hungry. Martha has a tummy-ache, and is a little irritable. Martha died from getting an armored wagon dropped on her. '''Moptop Gurklob (RIP): '''The mean and evil little pixie of the Unseelie Court who was enslaved by Skepilos. Sammy killed him with a very lucky spell-attack, even though he was attempting subterfuge to avoid this sort of situation. What connections he had in the Feywild, and at the fey courts is unclear, but we may explore that. '''Skepilos (RIP): '''An old and experienced warmage of some reputation, but also great debts. He had an enslaved pixie of the Unseelie Court, and worked for the Platinum Exchange. Died during the heist against his employers, but what exactly ended his life is unclear, as he was also struck by a crossbow quarrel. Loaded with magic items. '''Stonesinger Walschud (RIP): '''A svifnerblin who does jobs with demolition, for the Riverside Gang. Stone yields to his touch, and he is quite an adept magician. Also, loves explosions. Was sadly murdered by Mazoga the Fair when he and Aneurin + Tross were captured.